


what if

by enredo



Series: it's about time [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enredo/pseuds/enredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t exactly plan it, if you’re wondering,” Cristiano says from behind them, smirk dancing on his eyes rather than his mouth. “But fuck it if I didn’t fantasize about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if

**Author's Note:**

> an AU of an AU? not what happened in "all roads lead home", but Neymar did get suspicious about the meeting. so someone suggested "what if they did have a threesome." **also, since this has no actual plot and it's technically not in the same verse, you can read WITHOUT reading all loads lead home.**
> 
> _[“You’ve met him? When? Why?”  
>  “Yes, mi amor, last time I was at Cristiano’s.” Leo shrugs. “A couple of weeks ago. Cristiano told me he was there and I suggested maybe we could meet properly.” [...]_
> 
> _What, exactly, consisted the act of ‘meeting properly’? It wasn’t as if he needed any more people to share Leo with, especially not someone like James, with his warm eyes and his shy smile and his touching, the blush of his cheeks, his body… No. That was a no.]_

Cristiano wants to  _ watch _ . 

 

It’s a surprise to both of them, because Cristiano always has to be in the middle of the action, the center of attention. But this time, he wants to watch. 

 

They’re both nervous, James more than Leo, the unfamiliarity of the situation getting in the way of things. James doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, keeps them on his own thighs as Leo touches his arm reassuringly. They’re both sitting at the end of the bed.

 

“Ok?” He asks softly. 

 

“Yeah, I just–” He looks over at Cristiano, sitting on the expensive leather chair next to the bed, watching them intently, eyes apprehensive but amused. 

 

“It’s okay. I know,” Leo says, corners of his mouth turning up in a half smile. He understands. It feels strange, the both of them – they’ve just met, properly met. James seems to see something in Cristiano’s face that makes him brave, though, because he smiles back at Leo, looks straight into his eyes. Their faces are very close. “I know him.”

 

“Did you think this would happen?”

 

Leo only shrugs in response, because James licks his lips as soon as he finishes his question in a hushed whisper, pink tongue tracing over his full lips, a reflex movement but it’s inviting, as everything about him is. Leo understands Cristiano better in that moment – he did before, of course, James was visibly beautiful, something between of soft and young but infinitely appealing about him, something that gave away he wasn’t as innocent and he could pass for. It makes Leo  _ want. _

 

“I didn’t exactly plan it, if you’re wondering,” Cristiano says from behind them, smirk dancing on his eyes rather than his mouth. “But fuck it if I didn’t fantasize about it.”

 

“I would’ve thought you’d want to be here, though,” James says. “Fucking me while he fucks you.”

 

Leo’s breath gets caught in his throat while Cristiano simply laughs, one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in surprise and amusement. Leo’s thumb traces the skin on James’ forearm a applying more pressure, thinking about how good an idea that was. They should get to that one day. 

 

“Not tonight,” Leo says, looking straight at Cristiano, because he knows him better than anyone. “Tonight, he wants a show.”

 

Cristiano rolls his eyes at that, but there’s no heat behind it. “Not a show, _ meu amor.  _ I want you to get to know each other. I know you’ll get along.” 

 

James nods, determined to try to get to know Leo better. He’s different than Neymar, Leo thinks, so very different than the worshipping, the praising even before Leo even kissed him – and he won’t lie, not to himself, won’t say he doesn’t get off on Neymar’s praise, but James has a different type of enthusiasm, determined and confident, daring Leo to one up him. Leo can’t afford to not enjoy every minute of this. 

 

He bring James’ closer by the arm, then, not bothering to cover up the fact that he’s staring at the boy’s red lips, still glistening with saliva, and they’re close enough that their noses touch briefly. 

 

Leo kisses him first. 

 

James knows what he’s doing as well as Cristiano does, but it’s not a kind of talent for kissing he just picked up, it’s natural. The boy doesn’t waste any time when he buries his fingers in Leo’s hair, scratching his scalp softly while trying to bring him closer even if he couldn’t, even if it was impossible. Leo sneaks the hand that’s not gripping his arm under the material of his shirt, hand resting at the bottom is spine, fingers feeling smooth, warm, perfect skin. James shivers and Leo sucks his bottom lip between his teeth for a second.

 

Leo only has to pull at his arm once for James to understand, barely getting up for one second, just enough so he could sit on Leo’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck, pressing them together again; closer this time, with intent. He has a thing for hair, Leo thinks amusedly, wonders if he takes pleasure in messing up Cristiano’s while the Portuguese sucks his cock as much as he does. 

 

Leo puts both hands under his shirt this time and kisses him, the movement almost magnetic. He lets his hands explore as much as they can reach under the cotton shirt, and James is warm everywhere, a combination of soft skin and hard muscles that makes Leo want to put his mouth all over him. 

 

He melts into James’ sensuality, under his hands playing with his hair and his tongue tracing his bottom lip, and they have barely gotten out of their clothes. He needs to change that. 

 

“I almost forgot how you two are,” Cristiano says from the chair, and he’s smiling but his eyes are dark. “Would kiss for an eternity before we get anywhere.”

 

Leo rolls his eyes at him, but still pulls James’ shirt off of him expertly. He can’t resist the sight, can’t help putting his mouth against the Colombian’s neck and pressing his lips there, licking a long stripe up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

 

“He likes marks,” Cristiano says. “He likes to hide them for himself for weeks. When he wasn’t playing, when he didn’t travel with the team--”

 

James tries very hard not to blush at that, but fails miserably. 

 

_ (He remembers it very well, texting Cristiano while he was injured and miserable and Cristiano was away, then sending pictures of Cristiano’s week old marks still half visible on his skin, telling him how he liked to press them until they hurt a bit when he touched himself – the handprints on his hips, the purple bruises in his collarbone.) _

 

Leo tries not to smile at that, instead brings his lips to James’ collarbone with intent of leaving marks of his own. His eyes ask ‘Ok?’ and James nods, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It’s almost ridiculous how much it  _ feels _ to be able to put his mouth on him and feel him shiver under his touch. He understood so much now, why Cristiano was addicted to that boy. He trails his lips down the smooth chest, stopping just above his nipple. James shivers again when he gives it a lick, barely touching, then blows air against the skin. 

 

“He’s very sensitive there.” Cristiano says from behind them, as a tip and a warning. Leo doesn’t have to answer for Cris to know he acknowledged him. 

 

He does it again, a few more times, and he can see James is trying his hardest not to squirm away from the touch, as delicate as it is. He takes this moment to suck on the skin, not nearly as hard as Cristiano liked it, and James hisses above him, pulls his hair tightly to push him away and  _ moans.  _ Fuck.

 

“Sorry.” Leo says sheepishly.

 

“You’re not.” James accuses, but he’s biting on his bottom lip to suppress a smile. He looks at Cristiano for confirmation, who only shakes his head. 

 

It doesn’t prevent them from doing it again on the other side, and what gets him is that James  _ lets _ him, but he also grabs another fistful of Leo’s hair and pulls tighter this time, holds Leo’s head away from the sensitive area with a smirk.

 

“Your turn.” James says then, letting go of his dark hair and pulling Leo’s shirt out of him and his own shorts in the same breath, moving to straddle Leo’s thighs. He runs his hands down Leo’s chest, with nails too, strong enough to make Leo shiver. The boy is hard already, the outline of his cock is visible against the white cotton of his briefs. 

 

He brings Leo up into a another kiss, not nearly as soft this time, combined with the roll of his hips grinding lazily, deliciously against Leo’s own cock, the pressure torturous and barely there through three layers of clothes – Leo still had both his briefs and sweatpants on. 

 

Leo decides to do some teasing of his own, slipping both hands past the waistband of the Colombian’s briefs, grabbing the round globes of ass to pull him closer, to make him grind down harder. James moans prettily into his mouth when their clothed erections rub against each other and Leo swallows the sound, it’s his to keep now.

 

“I want–” James starts, a little out of breath, then stops when Leo grinds up tentatively. 

 

“What do you want?” Leo asks.

 

“I want– To suck you off.” James says. “Please.”

 

It’s not as if he’d deny him that, fuck, it’s not as if in his wildest dreams he would even be able to deny him that, but it’s the plea the throws him off. He closes his eyes for a second, a shaky breath leaving him as he nods. 

 

“Ok, anything– Yes.”

 

“Fuck.” Cristiano says from the chair, almost making Leo feel bad that the forgot about him for a second, lost in the new feeling of the boy above him, but Leo knew that was exactly what Cristiano wanted.

 

James kisses Leo again before moving from his lap, parting Leo’s thighs until he could kneel between them. He takes a deep breath.

 

“Ok?” Leo asks.

 

James nods, licks his lips. 

 

He starts by running his hands up Leo’s thighs, nudging him so Leo can move his hips up just enough for the boy to pull his sweatpants out of the way. It’s easier, then, to see Leo’s erection straining against its confinements. 

 

“No,” Cristiano says coolly from the chair, making both their heads turn to him. Leo is scared for a moment that this became too much in Cristiano’s book, that he’s changed his mind. “This is not– Leo,  _ meu amor _ , stand up. It’s hard to see.” 

 

James rolls his eyes, but Leo just nods. 

 

Cristiano finally seems satisfied with the angle as Leo stands up, James immediately adjusting to the new position, standing as to he won’t block Cristiano’s vision, to give him full view of the show. He looks at him for approval and Cristiano gives him a smile, a nod to go on, almost sweet despite the situation, the arousal thick in the air. 

 

He turns his attention back to Leo, then, looks up at him through his eyelashes, daring. Both his hands come to rest at Leo’s thighs while the boy is facing his clothed cock. 

 

Not surprisingly, he’s a tease. 

 

He kisses Leo’s thighs, both of them, just where skin meets cotton, tongue peeking out to lick at his inner thigh, or whatever he can reach of it. He drops sweet, barely there kisses above the briefs until he reaches the outline of Leo’s cock. He drags his nose against the side of his length, inhaling the thick musky scent, lazily moving to drag his lips, too. 

 

“I hope you know,” Cristiano says. “That this is already payback. I told you he was sensitive.”

 

Leo refuses to look at Cristiano, doesn’t even have to, he knows how smug his Portuguese lover must look.

 

He wants to come back with a smartass answer, but he can’t find it in him when James closes his mouth over the cotton-encased head of his cock, soaking the material with saliva as he mouths at Leo’s length cruelly slow. Then he does it again, and again, and Leo has to bite his lip with enough strength to break skin because he has nowhere to hold on to. 

 

James seems to take pity on him, then, finally reaching for the waistband of the spit soaked underwear to pull it away from him. He drops kisses at every inch of newly exposed skin, sucking pinkish marks on his hips, his thighs, until Leo’s finally standing bare in front of him. 

 

“God.” James says, briefly sucking his own bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of Leo’s thick cock, hard between his legs, rose at the tip, a salty drop of precome already threatening to leak.

 

“I know,” Cristiano says. “He’s–”

 

“Yeah.” James agrees. Leo doesn’t know how this is his life, how it happened to him to have two gorgeous men in awe of him. He knows the blush must be all over his chest and face by now. 

 

“Slow,” Cristiano says. “You know. Slow, but let him– You’ll know when.”

 

James nods at Cristiano intently and Leo doesn’t, he doesn’t know what the half worded conversation meant but he’s past the point of caring. James grabs him around the base tentatively, as if getting familiar with the feeling of Leo. 

 

He starts slow alright, kissing the head of his cock briefly, teasingly – Leo could swear he was almost smiling. Then he finally licks up a long stripe from root to tip, taking in Leo’s shaky gasp as a sign that he should just get on with it, but James does it again, making sure to swirls his tongue around the slit, tasting the leaking precome. He was ready to talk, to break the spell and ask him  _ please, _ but James is not as mean as Cristiano is sometimes. He licks around him again for good measure, mouths at the side of his cock making sure it’s nice and slick with saliva before taking the head into his mouth and he finally, god, finally starts sucking. 

 

Leo wasn’t one to be much of an exhibitionist but he knew he had a big cock, nice and thick and not so easy to swallow around, but James is enthusiastic in his technique, mouth red and god, just perfect, the pillow velvetness of his mouth encasing the head of Leo’s cock and his pace picking up, making Leo let out a long, deep groan that tears its way out of his throat. His toes are curling around the soft carpet of Cristiano’s room when James takes pity on him, grabs one of Leo’s hands and puts it on the top of his head. Leo sighs in relief but it comes out broken as James starts taking more of him into his mouth and the warmth spreads all around his cock, and all Leo can do is thread his fingers through the boy’s hair, not pulling or forcing him down, just scratching his scalp with blunt nails. It’s worth it, in the end, when James moans around his length and the sound vibrates around him, the younger boy’s hands squeezing Leo’s thighs tight enough to leave marks. 

 

“Fuck,” Leo breathes out, and all he wants is to throw his head back and keep moaning, but James looks absolutely filthy under him, knelt on the floor with Leo’s cock in his mouth, head starting to bob up and down as far as he can, not nearly as slow as when he started; Leo could see he was enjoying himself too much to hold back and it made everything filthier. 

 

James stops for a second then, but doesn’t stop touching him, jerks him off in a tight grip while he catches his air, eyes slightly red from how far he managed to go. Then James stops all his movements and releases Leo’s thighs, grabbing Leo’s free hand and putting it on top of his head as well.

 

Shit. 

 

“Do it,” Cristiano says, and Leo tears his gaze away from the kid just for a second to see his lover with his legs spread out on the chair, hand under his shorts, lazily stroking himself up and down. “He’s gagging for it, for you to fuck his mouth.”

 

He looks back at James, almost unsure, but James is resting just his lips at the side of his cock, eyes closed and nodding. 

 

“James,” Leo says and the boy’s eyes snap open,  _ pleading _ . Jesus fucking Christ. “James?”

 

“Please, Leo,” His voice sounds almost broken in desire, rubbing the palm of his hand over his cock through the briefs that already had a damp spot of precome in it. “Want it so bad.”

 

Leo can’t bring himself to respond, only nods and traces the Colombian’s lips with his thumb, cups his face gently, then guides his cock back past the plump, swollen lips and watches it disappear inside the agonizingly perfect warmth. He takes it slow, takes in the image of the perfect boy swallowing him hungrily, eyelashes fluttering as if the act is giving him more pleasure than it’s giving Leo.

 

“God, isn’t this a pretty sight,” Cristiano says in a low tone, almost as if talking to himself. “You have no idea how big a boner he has for you Leo. Actually, now you do. Look so perfect like this, fuck.” 

 

Leo can only nod incoherently at Cristiano without taking his eyes off the boy, who groans when Leo starts thrusting inside his mouth, shallow, calculated thrusts that kept him from wanting to force his way in. James doesn’t seem satisfied, though, finding a way to take him almost entirely, lips stretched around Leo’s cock like pure sin; and to his credit, he only threatens to gag twice, but controls himself immediately, breathing hotly through his nose as Leo caresses his cheek, wipes away the stray tears from the corners of his eyes.

 

Leo feels himself getting closer and god, he can’t keep this up, he’s very nearly about to come and he still wants – needs more of this, of him. He enjoys the boy’s moans around him just one more second before pulling him off by the hair. 

 

James is the perfect picture of sin and the sight alone makes Leo groan, looking almost hurt Leo didn’t let him go on – his hair a mess and his eyes red and teary, lips swollen and abused. And then he smiles up at Leo.

 

“Fuck, come here,” Leo says, pulling at his hand to make James stand up because he has to, has to kiss the red plump lips. “You’re so good, fuck.” 

 

Leo wastes no time pushing the boy back on the back, and James groans when he frees him from his underwear. He spreads himself on Cristiano’s silk black sheets like an offering, cock hard as rock and leaking, almost purple at the tip. 

 

“Come on, Leo, fuck,” He moans from the bed, breaking Leo from his staring. 

 

“He gets impatient.” Cristiano says. “Go, Leo. No teasing.”

 

Leo thinks it’s kind of unfair that he’s the one to get this warning when James was killing him just seconds ago, but doesn’t protest, knowing he needs his release soon, too. Leo makes a quick work of reaching for Cristiano’s drawer on his side of the bed, pulling out a condom and lube, throwing the first on the bed. 

 

He climbs up between James’ spread legs, knowing it’s going to take a while to open James up enough so he doesn’t hurt him. He slicks up his fingers with the lube, and immediately starting circling the Colombian’s entrance when he groans impatiently. He slides the first finger in easily, watches the digit disappear inside the velvety, wet hole, feels James squeezing hungrily around him James doesn’t let him waste time on the single digit, though.

 

“More, now,” James breathes out. 

 

Leo can only comply, sliding the second finger and scissoring them inside and James groans loudly now, reaches out to give his so far untouched and leaking cock a couple of annoyed, frustrated tugs, starts rocking back against Leo’s fingers slightly as he works him open thoroughly. 

 

“Next time,” Leo says. “I’ll open you up with my tongue.” 

 

James throws his head back on the mattress, and Leo can only marvel at his flushed chest, the sensual arc of his body as he takes his pleasure from Leo’s fingers. Without much warning, Leo inserts the third finger, carefully moving them around until he finds it, the bundle of nerves inside that’ll make him see stars. James gasps, holding the sheets in a death grip, then  _ whimpers  _ and fuck, Leo can feel, can see his hole pulsing around his fingers hungrily, begging to be fucked. 

 

“Now, Leo,” Cristiano says, and he, too, sounds out of breath. “Unless you want him to come like this.”

 

And Leo did. He found himself wanting to make him come by his tongue and his fingers and his cock all the same time, but now he felt himself leaking and begging to bury himself inside him. He would have other opportunities. 

 

“Please, please Leo–” 

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Leo curses. He grabs the condom and rips it up with his teeth, shakily rolling the latex along his length, then makes a quick work of slicking himself up real good while James watches him from half closed, lust filled eyes. 

 

He lines himself up and puts one of James’ thighs over his shoulder. James lets out a broken sigh when he nudges the thick head on his cock on his entrance, rubs himself up and down just to watch the ring of James’ hole opening and closing around nothing compulsively. 

 

Even if he prepared him, it takes some maneuvering, some forcing to pop the head inside his tight entrance. James whimpers and Leo is about to apologize, but the boy is not complaining. 

 

“Fuck, Leo, so thick, fuck,” James breathes out. “So good.” 

 

Leo kisses the side of his knee and rubs soothing circles on the smooth skin of his thigh. “Just a second, breathe.” 

 

James does breathe, or tries to, as Leo starting sinking torturously slow inside him, feeling the warmth surrounding him inch by inch. It takes all his willpower not to shove his way inside in one go, but James needed adjusting. The boy, though, doesn’t seem to care about it when he loses his patience when Leo is only halfway in, thrusting his hips up to he can fuck himself all the way to the bottom of Leo’s cock. 

 

They both groan simultaneously, Leo in surprise as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs, and James in a mixture of pain and relief. 

 

“Fuck,” He says, bending over to meet the boy’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. “Fuck, kid, are you okay.”

 

“Shut up,” James answers, taking Leo by surprise. “For a second. Fuck.” 

 

Leo doesn’t move, despite every nerve on his body telling him to start fucking him, but he needed to give him time to adjust. 

 

“James?  _ Carinõ? _ ” Cristiano asks from the chair.

 

“Yes?” James more breathes out than answers. 

 

“Tell me how it feels.”

 

“So full,” James moans brokenly, squeezing the tight ring of muscle around the base of Leo’s cock. “Fuck, it’s so thick, feels like I’m being split in half. So good,  _ papi. _ ” 

 

Leo can’t help moving at the endearment, rutting inside James and the boy breaks into a breathy laugh, knowing what he was doing. “Move,  _ papi. _ ” 

 

Leo doesn’t waste any more time and starts fucking him hard, angling himself to hit that spot forcefully, fucking absolutely filthy moans out of the boy’s mouth. He’s impossibly tight around him and Leo can’t get enough of him, can’t get deep enough or hard enough. He’s not going to last long, but he’s determined to make the boy come first. 

 

The idea comes to him in a second, even though it’s difficult to think with James as tight as a vice around him. 

 

“Turn around,” He says, pulling his cock off and taking a moment to admire the gaping hole, immediately closing around air.

 

“Why did you stop, _ god _ ,” James groans.

 

“Roll over,” He says and James does without questioning, lying on his chest and rutting against the mattress. Leo steps behind him and grabs a fistful of his hair, makes him look up from where he had his face buried into a pillow. “Look at him, he wants to know. He wants to see.” 

  
The grip he has on James hair must be painful, but the boy just seems to get off on it, looking straight at Cristiano now from half shut lids. Leo lines himself up again and buries himself right into his hole, the new angle hitting James’ prostate spot on, making both groan loudly into the steam filled room, James desperately reaching between himself and the mattress to jerk himself off. 

 

“Fuck, Cris,” He whimpers.

 

“Yes,  _ Cariño? _ ” 

 

“Come here, please, just–” He says, but cuts himself off with his own moans, spilling out of his lips in a way he can’t control now. Leo starts fucking him in long, deep thrusts to keep himself from coming first. He sees Cristiano taking a few seconds to make up his mind before moving up from his place, walking until he stops in front of James. 

 

“Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ –” James nods. Cristiano smiles. 

 

“Leo,” He says, and Leo helps the James to move up on all fours, wrapping an arm around him to hold him securely and stop his legs from giving out under him. 

 

Cristiano gently combs a hand through James’ hair, still tender despite the eagerness, the adrenaline in the sex filled room. He steps out of his CR7 boxers, freeing his own leaking hard on that’s leveled up with the Colombian’s face.

 

“Let me,” He says, and James nods. Leo can’t see it from his position, but it bring him right to the edge as Cristiano starts fucking James’ mouth. “Come here,  _ meu amor. _ ” He says and brings Leo’s mouth to his, kissing him deeply but not for long, the difficulty of their position and the moan that leaves Cristiano’s mouth separating them. 

 

Leo resumes the snap of his hips, hitting the spot inside James’ again and again until the boy can’t take anymore, and comes all over his hand the the sheets, moaning his pleasure around Cristiano’s shaft. Leo picks up his pace then, and it’s not long until he finally reaches his climax, too, coming almost violently with the sensation of James spamming against him. Cristiano follows almost at the exact same time, pulling his cock off James’ abused mouth to come all over already filthy sheets. 

 

They all take a moment to breathe again, and James’ exhaustedly crawls to the middle of the bed, eyes closing almost immediately with the post-orgasmic bliss. Cris takes the dirty sheet from under him with only minimum complaining, while Leo goes to the bathroom to get a damp cloth in order to clean them. 

 

“So,” Cristiano says, wrapping his arms around Leo’s tired shoulders. “Thoughts?”

 

“He’s–” Leo sighs, in awe. “He’s perfect.”

 

“I know,” Cristiano says proudly, and then. “I love you.”

 

Leo smiles. “I know.”

 

When they sleep, James curls himself around Cristiano and Leo wraps an arm around him. It feels like a promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so waht the fuck i had no idea this was going to happen ok. the group chat has been to wild about ot4 lately and jess if you're reading this it's too fucking early to give you a birthday gift, your birthday isn't even for another month and a half. anyway, to the group chat, this absolutely nasty and unbetaed piece of work is a surprise to you. 
> 
> to anyone who has no idea what this message meant, i'm sorry about this. this is just. i don't even know anymore it's useless explaining myself at this point. i'm working on all roads lead home, though. i had almost the entire third chapter written before i deleted it all bc it just wasn't working for me. i hope you're patient!!!!!


End file.
